The numbers in parenthesis refer to the numbered references listed at the end of the specification.
Mortality from cardiovascular diseases (CVD) is two to four times higher in patients with diabetes mellitus (1). One component of the cardiovascular disease, intimal thickening (also known as intimal hyperplasia and neointimal formation), is increased in diabetics. Diffuse intimal thickening creates a fertile environment for the initial lipid deposition that occurs early in cardiovascular disease ((2-4) and pathological intimal thickening enhances plaque stability while also increasing plaque burden as cardiovascular disease progresses (5, 6). Additionally, increased intimal thickening is also a major limiting factor to the efficacy of percutaneous coronary interventions (PCI) as it leads to restenosis, the re-sealing of an artery after PCI (7, 8). Thus, there is a need for methods that prevent the increased intimal thickening in diabetic patients.